


Just One Kiss

by Maizeysugah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry won’t admit he’s gay or give Draco the time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

The booming crack from the snapping of fingers caught all the student’s attentions. Severus Snape loomed over every desk without leaving the front of his own. His narrowed eyes scanned over his sixth year pupils, sneering in disgust as they goggled back at him, waiting for his instructions.   
    
“I do hope you all brought your winter cloaks. You should have a complete list of what we’ll be looking for. We only have a handful of hours to gather roots and fungi before the sun sets, and then we must leave the forest. The centaurs have granted us access only until then, and could not promise ill will against any of you  _foals_  after that.” he said maliciously. “Now, if any of you…” he gazed off towards the Gryffindor side of the room, scanning over the blank stares until he reached Neville. “…become lost, I suggest signalling red sparks in the air until I can locate you.   
    
“I’ll do the pairings myself. You will stay with your partner at all times. You are responsible for one another and will be held liable for the other’s actions.” Snape pushed himself away from his desk, holding a list up in front of his eyes.  
    
“Goyle, Crabbe. Bulstrode, Granger. Weasley, Zabini...” Several groans of protest rang out from the room. Snape’s hate-filled eyes appeared from behind the list, shutting up all the whines at once. He went on, pairing them all together until he had four names left. “Potter...” His eyes once more darted between Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy (who had personally pleaded to be paired with Potter that morning, promising the professor he’d pay him whatever he asked for) and Neville Longbottom.   
    
“Potter, Longbottom.”   
   
Draco exhaled a hot breath. His light-grey eyes narrowed in disgust at the potions professor as Pansy Parkinson made her way into the seat next to his.   
    
Harry looked relieved. His worst fear was being stuck alone with Malfoy in the forest, as the wicked Slytherin’s attention to him lately had been a bit more than childish ribbing. He waved Neville over toward him and gathered up all his papers, shoving them into his bag.   
    
Draco felt tiny butterflies begin dancing around in his stomach each time he looked at Potter. He had hoped beyond hope he’d be paired with Harry all week. Harry was.... wonderful. He was perfect. He was a hero. He was charming, gorgeous and graceful. A soft, radiant face, beautifully elegant hands, pretty feet and long legs that never seemed to stop.   
    
Neville returned Harry’s look. Being teamed with Malfoy would have made this wonderful day the worst in his life. He made his way to Harry’s desk and sat his bag on top of it. “Hey, mate!” he said cheerfully. “I hope it’s not too scary out there today. I get so nervous in the forest.”  
    
Draco watched as Harry chuckled at the fat lug, showing off those tiny dimples in his cheeks. His vivid green eyes laughed along with him, his cute little nose crinkled up adorably. How he hated to lust after such a prig like that… and Harry wouldn’t even admit he was gay.  
   
Harry looked smugly at Neville. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about. At least we weren’t paired up with you-know-who,” he jested, looking over to Pansy and Malfoy, who both sneered at them.   
    
Neville shuddered. He couldn’t imagine spending the afternoon with either of those two. The humiliation from them alone could send him back into therapy. For once, he thanked Snape privately in his head. He was not sure why, but he thought maybe Snape had taken a bit of pity on him for once.   
    
No, probably not.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They stood at the edge of the forest pulling notes from their bags, when Harry suddenly disappeared into a thatch of thick bushes before Neville noticed. One hand clamped roughly over his mouth, the other restraining his arms against his chest, Draco kept his stronghold over the other boy until he lessened his struggles.   
   
“Stop trying to bite me and I’ll let you go, prat!” he hissed in his ear.   
   
Harry rolled his eyes and went limp. He had gone through this before. Several times this term, actually. Malfoy would just not leave him alone anymore.   
   
“You’d think you’d get used to this by now,” said Draco, brushing away the brambles from Harry’s cloak. “So, ready to give in yet?”  
    
Harry smacked his hand away. “Please get a grip on yourself, Malfoy. I’m not going to go out with you. Not now, not ever.”  
    
“Have you at least admitted to yourself that you’re gay?” asked Draco, smirking impishly down at Harry’s appealing face. “We are the two prettiest boys in school. It’s only natural to think we’d end up together. Everyone else knows you‘re gay. Why can‘t you just admit it?”   
    
“I’m not gay.” spat Harry, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t have time for this, Neville is probably already lost.”  
    
“Sod Neville, he’s just a chubby squib! What about me, Harry? When are you going to give me the attention I deserve? Look at me! I’m perfect - perfect for you. We were made for each other.”   
    
Harry sighed sadly. “Look. We have never been friends. We have nothing in common. Your father is a Death Eater who keeps trying to kill me. And, I’m not gay, so you can see where this is heading.”  
    
“Harry, where are you? I’m lost!” shouted Neville from a distance.   
    
Draco scowled and opened his mouth to shout back, but Harry snapped his jaw shut. “Don’t you dare,” he warned. “I’m coming, Neville. Stay where you are.”  
    
The blond stepped closer and brushed the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek. “Just kiss me, once. One kiss and tell me you’re not gay after that,” whispered Draco in solemn. “I want tongue, I want hot breath. I want your arms around my neck. Kiss me this way, tell me you hate it and I’ll leave you alone.”  
    
Harry blushed. He’d only had one kiss, and it was not very good. Kissing someone who is crying over their lost love seemed almost... regrettable. He backed up a nervous step as Draco closed the distance between them and gulped, “I don’t know how!”   
    
Draco’s eyes lit up with glee. “Are you a virgin, Potter? I would have thought... Well, wow, this does change things.”   
    
Draco’s hands cupped the smaller boy’s face, drawing him into a hypnotizing gaze. Harry wavered and lightly gasped as the warmth from his breath purled over his chin.   
    
“Harry, I’m scared!” shouted Neville.  
    
Harry jerked back, shaking his head to regain his senses. “I have to go.”   
    
Draco snaked his arms around him. “Longbottom, you fucking squib—Go fall off a cliff!”   
    
“Harry, I should what? A cliff?”  
    
“Oh! No, Nev—” His words were cut off by Draco’s lips pressed firmly against his. Harry felt a jolt of excitement explode in his chest and spread rapidly throughout his body. Delight, searing, sexy, combustion! His head pounded with these words once so hidden in the back attic of his mind. His arms found themselves around Draco’s neck, his lips parted, his tongue twined and his knees buckled.   
    
“No, don’t fall off a cliff? Is that what you said, Harry?”  
    
Draco broke the kiss. His eyes were wild. “No, keep going, Longbottom!” He wrenched Harry’s arms from around him and stood back a pace, rubbing his chin. “So, tell me, still not gay?”  
    
Harry teetered on his heels for a moment, deep in thought. “Okay, I’m gay. Happy?”  
    
“Ecstatic.”  
    
“That doesn’t mean I’ll go out with you,” he said back, scowling. “Neville, do not jump! I’ll be right there.”  
    
“I’m so confused…”  
    
“A jump from a cliff will clear that right up!” Draco lumbered for a moment in self pity. “Fine, hows about sex?”  
    
Harry’s jaw dropped. “What—no! You’ve got some nerve.” He took a step closer to Draco, eyes narrowed, lip curled in a sneer. He grabbed the collar of the blonde’s cloak and yanked him closer. “I told you I was a virgin already. I admitted I was gay. And you have the gall to want to pass up dating to jump right into sex?” He smashed his lips against Draco’s, igniting the fire once more. Arms wrapped, legs entwined, tongues twisted. Both boys were mewing like hungry kittens in the cold, darkened forest.  
    
“Okay then… gonnajump. Okay, Harry? Jumping. Here I go.”  
    
“OH, JUST DO IT!” they both shrieked in unison, snapping their heads toward his voice. Turning back, their mouths grazed and parted. Their tips of their tongues rested over their bottom lips, teasing the other with light stroking. Their hips were locked between their tangled limbs, rocking and grinding together. Their arms were looped around the others' necks.   
    
Harry’s head tipped back. His glasses fell askew. “I admit… I liked that very much.”  
    
“I knew it. Go out with me.”  
    
“Yeah, all right, but only if you kiss me like that again. You know, with your whole body.”  
    
Draco shivered. His skin was on fire despite the frigid cold. His hips bucked against Harry’s, driving them both absolutely mad with lust. It was bliss, utter—  
    
The sound of a dull thud in the distance pierced their ears.   
    
“Did you hear that?”  
    
“I think that was my heart.”   
    
“Oh! That’s so sweet. I told you we were perfect for each other! Come here.”  
    
A barely-audible groan wound its way through the trees and disappeared in the heat of passion. Red sparks shot up in the air above the two boys, illuminating the indigo sky with a lovely, heart-shaped flare.  
    
“Harry, I think… I think my leg is broken.”  
   
 ~@~


End file.
